


As I Kiss You

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Phone Call, Romance, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: I've been thinking about how good it would feel to kiss you again





	As I Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a possible mini-fic 'insert' in my Deep series but it has evolved into a stand alone.

"Jesse? Can we talk?"

"Yes! _Finally!_ I've been trying to call you for, like, three hours! I thought you were avoiding me."

"Sorry. I couldn't get away until now. Are you okay?"

"I can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday."

"I've been thinking about it too, Jesse."

"So, what're we gonna do? I mean, we can't just act like it didn't happen, can we?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Me neither. All day I've been thinking about how good it would feel to kiss you again. That intense surge of desire; my god, Jesse! You felt it too, didn't you?"

"You know I did."

"I tried to fight it, to push away these feelings I have for you. But I just had to give in. It was driving me crazy. Because I can't seem to get you out of my mind. It's insane. Every time I leave you, I miss you like a limb. I see you every time I close my eyes. I imagine holding you in my arms as I kiss you, turning you on until you're trembling, making love to you... "

" _Stop._ "

"Shall I?"

"No."

"I'm aching for you, Jesse, and you're aching for me too, aren't you? I know you are... I can close my eyes now and feel your entire body responding to me as I touch you, as my hand strokes you. I can feel you, warm against my palm, hard... _Beautiful_... Can you feel me, Jesse?"

"..."

"Jesse..."

"..."

"Jesse?"

"..."

"Are you still there?"

"Er, yeah, I'm here. I dropped the phone. Please don't stop talking. That was really fucking sexy."

"What would you like me to tell you?"

"Anything."

"How about all the things I want to do to you right now? All the ways I could turn you on?"

"Yeah, that's... good."

"How about I come in and show you instead?"

"What? Wait... where are you?"

"I'm here, Jesse, right outside your door."


End file.
